


Day 10: Truth or Dare

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Boys Kissing, Cute, Day 10, Day 10: Truth or Dare, Fluff, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Kissing, M/M, The Marauders - Freeform, Truth or Dare, kiss, makeout, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: the Marauders play Truth or Dare, but Sirius just wants to make out with his boyfriend





	Day 10: Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://random-gay-fandom.tumblr.com

"Truth," Remus yawned, glancing at James, then Sirius and Peter. The four of them were sitting in the comfy armchairs set around the homely fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Hmmm. . ." Sirius mused. "I truth you to kiss me!"

"That's not how this game works, Pads," chuckled James before taking a sip of his almost depleted Butterbeer. 

"It's not?" Sirius asked, his bottom lip pouting with false innocence. "My bad. I just don't understand these muggle games."

"Oh, come off it," Remus rolled his eyes. "Despite your appalling looks, you're still passably intelligent, Padfoot. I don't buy for a second that you got the rules mixed up."

Sirius put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt at Remus' words. "Ah! So mean! Alright, Moony. Truth. Will you make out with me after these two finally decide to go to bed?" He jerked his head at James and Peter. 

"I'd consider it~" Remus winked, his lips twitching. "Now, your turn, James. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," James replied without hesitation. 

Remus shot a look at Sirius. Despite his playful jibes he actually thought his boyfriend was very hot. "I dare you to take Wormtail and go to bed."

Sirius looked as if Christmas had come two weeks early. He and James both jumped up excitedly. James laughed and pulled Peter to his feet. "Come on, then, Wormy. It's getting late, and the lovedogs need their space."

Peter looked a little disappointed, but he went with James willingly up to their dormitory. The two boys waved goodnight before ascending the spiral staircase. Sirius, meanwhile, had a large grin on his face and was strutting over to where Remus sat in his armchair. 

"You tease, Moony. I've been trying to get a snog out of you all night!"

"I noticed!" Remus smirked and removed a book from his lap, setting it aside while Sirius bounced on the balls of his feet. "I wanted to see how much of a fool I could make you act before giving in."

Sirius laughed and quickly took the book's place on Remus's lap. "For you I'll always act the idiot."

Run us laughed. "I don't think that's quite the compliment you think it is." He snorted, but nevertheless pulled the other boy close and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://random-gay-fandom.tumblr.com


End file.
